


Second Boys Will Be First Choice [Brallon]

by Justalostflutterby



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Affairs, F/M, M/M, Ryden, Secrets, Stage Gay, Undecided Relationship(s), brallon, the brobecks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalostflutterby/pseuds/Justalostflutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Brallon fanfic...Starts off as the usual storyline, but gets into something deeper later on. ~The Brobecks~<br/>Title is pretty much self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing a Brallon fanfic, the storyline's going to be quite simple to start off with, but will get more and more complicated and unique as time goes by, I know how annoying it is when storylines are all the same, + thank you for reaaading =^.^= 

Second Boys Will Be First Choice

Dallon:

I was only filling in, wasn’t I? I wasn’t meant to stay here permanently. I was just waiting here until someone else came to fill in my place...I was here because of Ryan Ross. What was I still doing here? Was it because Brendon looked unbelievable irresistible on that stage, that each time he came my way, my heart skipped fifty-thousand beats and made me want to run off the stage with him and do things that I never believed were possible. Things that I never knew I was capable of, he made me question everything.

And that was wrong, right? I wasn’t meant to feel this way towards men, I hadn’t ever had these feelings before, so why now?

Brendon paraded around the stage, singing our last song, he ran over to me and like I said, my heart skipped an immeasurable amount of beats and I tried to stop it, focusing on playing the notes on my bass. But it was impossible.

Brendon ran his lips over my left cheek from behind, sending chills through my entire body. He sang the lyrics easily, his hair and face sweaty from the lights and friction of playing. He ran a hand down my waist before skipping away again and interacting with the crowd with the help of the security guards. I watched him longing, watching the girls and few guys who cried when he went over, and took some of their hands. That was probably making their lives.

And I have Brendon constantly in the tour bus with me, they probably all hate me, I replaced Ryan in a way, so obviously they were going to have a few complaints. Not to mention the shipping of those two, don’t even get me started on that business, that was so not my place to say anything.

Out of nowhere, I heard chanting coming from the left of the crowd, I listened harder, singing a few notes into the microphone, concentrating on the words they were calling out. It was “Brallon! Brallon! Brallon!” I swallowed hard and looked over at Brendon who ran over to me, a huge smile on his face. He cupped my face and one of the things I noticed was his engagement ring brush my cheek, it sent a huge amount of guilt through me. Sarah was amazing, I wouldn’t give her up for the world if I had her, but it’s just me alone in this world. [I know he’s got a family now, but for the purpose of this...c:]

Brendon pulled me closer, kissing me forcefully on the lips. O....Oh my fucking Jesus Christ.

The crowd went wild and that was all I could hear, he ran his tongue along my lips and I allowed him entrance to my mouth, he chuckled softly, tugging on my hair and pulling me close. Suddenly, he pulled away, pushing me backwards a few centimetres and beaming out to the crowd, holding his arms up. The lights went out and I dropped my bass to the ground, disconnecting cables before running off stage, we had an encore but...I just couldn’t deal with that, no way was that okay.

He had only come close to kissing me before; I never believed he’d really go through with it. He was such an ass! I punched a wall as I ran out of the venue, hearing our tour manager calling after me. In return I shouted something inaudible at him, pushing the door of the back entrance [ehehe] and running out as fast as I could.

I heard a few screaming girls run after me and I stopped, sighing. I turned around and signed a few of their clothes, God girls are weird. I ran off again and ran into the tour bus, locking the door quickly, thank God that no fans were surrounding it now. I would be dead otherwise.

Quickly grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, I crawled into my bank and shut the curtain, drinking it and curling up into a ball, just wanting everything to stop. It was ridiculous, how could one damn person make me feel this bad about myself? I felt guilty, used and dirty. But deep down, I knew that there was nothing that I wanted more. Brendon was perfect, at everything, he could do anything pretty much, there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. Except from be straight obviously. Sarah was perfect too, they both deserved each other. What gave him the right to flirt with me on stage like it meant nothing? Because he knew that it meant nothing, well what if I wanted more? What if I hated it?

Brendon knew I liked it, he could tell by the way I would flirt him back sometimes. But in that last kiss I didn’t even kiss back, I was too shocked, too terrified. In all honestly, I was mortified. I want to kiss him again...Am I allowed to admit that? Oh God, he probably hates me now. He’s probably searching for me, oh wait, they’d be playing the encore.

I felt even guiltier now. Thank you Brendon Boyd Urie, thank you.

Jack Daniels was still my friend right? As the liquid dripped down my chin, I assumed that was a no. I shoved my headphones in and let a few tears slip out as I listened to Pretty Odd. Torturing myself with the perfect lyrics that were floating around in Ryan’s head at the time, lyrics that would be floating around in mine for weeks on end – Melt your headaches, call it home...


	2. If You Like It Or Not

Incase you didn't notice, all of the titles for these chapters will be of a Brobecks song, if you haven't heard their stuff, then go check it out, oh my, [It's Dallon's old band incase you're wondering, apparently he's going to restock the CDs and everything which is hella rad, anyway:]

If You Like It Or Not

The uproar of the band and crew charging into the bus woke me up from my light sleep. I only hugged the pillow tightly, wishing it would suck me up into it's feathers and take me to a world far from this one. Brendon always gets what he wants, he's like that. I can't explain anything in this situation right now.

"That was awesome, Bren! Your backflip was 100%!" Zack congratulated him, the main security guard. The guy that keeps us from being attacked at the crack of dawn. Brendon didn't need to be congratulated, he knew that he was perfect at the job.

I heard Brendon walk past the bunks and I hoped to God that he didn't open the curtain to my bunk. I hid my phone light and prayed he didn't dive into his tendecies of being caring. Thankfully, he strolled off back to the lounge area and they started blaring out music and the booze. Jeez. The first night of the tour was always like this. You weren't meant to sleep early on the first night, apparently it was bad luck. They would soon find me and drag my scrawny ass out of the bed and into the lounge to join in their chaos that was meant to be entertaining.

"Dallon!" Spencer called out, pushing the curtain back of my bunk. It knocked me out of my thoughts and I yanked my headphones out and gave him an apologetic look. Spencer was a pretty straight-edged guy, I liked him, a lot. He was a pal. "Whatcha doing in there for?" He asked, a frown soon forming on his normally upright lips.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. 

Spencer shook his head and ruffled my hair, "I saw what happened, I know you're confused, but at least try and have some fun. The guys miss you a ton...Plus, I told them I'd get you out." He smirked, making me chuckle slightly.

"Of course you told them that," I rolled my eyes and swung my legs out of the bed, standing, towering over him. I trudged off into the lounge and Brendon beamed at me, running towards me and pulling that face that said "cheer up!" I just shrugged and sat down on the sofa, pulling my phone out my pocket and scrolling through the Dallon tag on twitter due to boredom. 

"What's up?" Brendon asked, taking a seat next to me on the sofa. God he was so sucked into his own mind that he didn't care about anyone else. Even someone he'd kissed. Was he like this with Ryan? Did he never know how much Ryan got hurt by it? A sudden thought occured to me.

Maybe that was why Ryan left the band. I could see where he was coming from though; really I could. Everything about Brendon pulled you in, his smile, his hair, even his cheekbones. It all made you want to get to know him, in mine and Ryan Ross' case, a lot more than most.

Why did he do this to me? 

I was drawn to Brendon...Whether I liked it or not. I had to deal with the consequences. Even if that meant spending the entire night taking care of everyone's drunken asses. That was exactly what I did, I eventually fell asleep at around five in the morning, rubbing my eyes in my bunk. The music and noise had stopped around the bus, everyone was asleep, some on the floor, some in their bunks. Heck, I think brendon was sharing with Spencer.

But that wasn't the problem here. That wasn't the issue.

The issue was whether I could stand being in this band for even one more second due to a certain frontman.

Brendon always gets whatever he wants; that's just the way things are. Whether I like it or not.

Each chapter will be influenced by the songs from The Brobecks' album "Violent Things". -xo


	3. Why I Don't Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Dallon Weekes smile?

Chapter 3: Why I Don’t Smile

Authors note: Dallon is not married in this; neither is he with Breezy or is the “co-creator” of Amelia and Knox.

Dallon:

Off days from tour were always filled with “fun-filled” activities. Today we were in Las Vegas, and we weren’t playing until tomorrow night. Brendon woke up early at the hotel we had stopped at for the night and knocked on everyone’s doors at 7am. He really did need to just be stopped sometimes.

I rolled over and bumped into Spencer in the bed we’d shared, it was cheaper and I knew that out of everyone in the band, he was the easiest to share a bed with. Brendon was the worst – he’d always fidget and was just such a little nuisance it wasn’t worth it.

I swear that Brendon is still dancing in his damn sleep.

Whenever I think of him a sick feeling rises in my throat and I can feel everything start to flood through me, all I wanted was to feel his hand in mine again, and mine in his. Consequently I knew that couldn’t happen. Also, another reason why Brendon was probably so ecstatic to be back in Las Vegas was because he would be seeing Sarah today, she got a train down so that she could attend the show tomorrow.

It wasn’t that I hated the women, she was great. But, she really wasn’t the right person for Brendon. She was nice, and treated him lovely, but Brendon was excitable, and everything he did seemed to irritate her; why would you be with someone if you couldn’t stand them? It puzzled me.

“Spencer, are you getting up anytime soon?” I asked, smirking wide at him, sitting up and rubbing my eyes sleepily. He shrugged and pulled the pillow closer, groaning. If I didn’t need to shower I’d be doing exactly the same thing, I wouldn’t even bother to get out of bed all day. What was the point? Zack planned on taking us out to casinos all evening. I mean, I knew that that was the theme of the album and everything…But, I really didn’t want to be drowned in it any longer.

Forcing myself to get out of bed was painful, but when I washed my face in the shower I felt so much better. Water cleansed the mind; supposedly, I was never a believer of that was I was most recently starting to feel the purest effects.

3pm rolled by too soon and I heard a knock on the hotel door. Sadly, Brendon ran in. Spencer had already left to meet up with his girlfriend beforehand. He threw his arms around my shoulders and I hugged him back gently, hesitantly.

“What’s up with you Mr. Stiff?” He asked and I cracked a smile at that, at least I still found innuendos hilarious.

“Just tired,” I answered, half-honestly. I pulled on my black blazer that was cleaned earlier on that day for the occasion and slipped on my black loafers with my tight trousers. Brendon had opted for the more eccentric outfit, as usual; he wore leather pants, pointy shoes, and a black button up, with a leather jacket. But my God did he look gorgeous.

“Downtown?” Brendon offered and I nodded slowly, following him out the hotel room and downtown like he suggested. The area that we were in was one that he grew up in I seem him remembering telling me months ago. He must be feeling nostalgic. He pulled Sarah closer whenever I saw a flash of discomfort wash over him. Why didn’t he smile whenever he looked at her?

Spencer shoved my shoulder and pointed at an ice sculpture that we passed in the limo we were in; he had the window down and was admiring the view. The lights were enticing and everything was beautiful here.

I didn’t smile at any of it though, all I could think about was the man sat just a few feet away from me. Sarah’s giggles were erupting inside my stomach, creating hundreds of tiny puzzle pieces that needed to be fixed, that only Brendon could fix. But he never would. So the vicious circle never ended.

Why don’t you smile, Sarah? When you look at him, take him in, his huge grin whenever she said something that was meant to make him laugh. Why did he never smile back? It’s no big deal that I don’t smile back at them whenever they make a joke, it’s not a big deal that I don’t joke around when they do too – it’s not a cause of the mind that I don’t smile most of the time. It’s not that I’m sad, it’s not that I’m lost, or insecure, it’s that I just don’t want to smile.

I can’t turn on a smile like a switch; it’s not that easy like it is for Spencer or Zack. I wish that I could turn off the feelings that I felt for Brendon but something inside of me was screaming at me to keep the switch on, to make me not feel anything at all. Corrupted feelings were something I was never used to; how do you switch them off?


End file.
